


That Escalated Quickly

by MJR8



Series: Clexa-Modern A/B/O [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Clarke Griffin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, F/F, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lexa, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Protective Anya (The 100), Protective Clarke, True Mates, ranya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJR8/pseuds/MJR8
Summary: It was supposed to be a small get together, so Raven could meet Anya's sister. Instead, Raven's roommate finds her true mate and some people do not react well.orClarke and Lexa are true mates.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few ideas about where this might go, but I'm open to suggestions. Please let me know what you think but please be kind. This is my first fic. Also I'm sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Also, please forgive me for the title. I couldn't think of a name
> 
> Finally, read the tags. If A/B/O is not your thing, please skip this.

Raven: Can you pick up dinner on your way home? Anya and her sister, Lexa are coming over.

Clarke groaned. The last thing she wanted to do was socialize with anyone. Leaving the hospital after being in and out of the OR all day, she just wanted to wrap herself in her duvet and sleep for days. Anya wouldn’t mind if Clarke hid herself in her room (Clarke had been friendly with Anya before she started dating Raven) but Clarke knew Raven was nervous about meeting Anya’s younger sister for the first time and Clarke felt she needed to be there to support her best friend. 

Before she could reply to Raven’s message, her phone pinged again. Alerting her to another message from the Omega.

Raven: Already called in the order at the Dropship. They’re expecting you in 10. Thanks!

The Alpha rolled her eyes. Of course she didn’t have a choice in the matter. Resisting the urge to send the middle finger emoji, Clarke responded with a thumbs up and got into her car.

 

20 minutes later, Clarke pushes the door to her apartment open and heads towards the kitchen. She halts when she enters the unrecognizable room. There are no longer tools and half finished projects around the room. Instead, the countertops are all cleared and clean. Peeking into the living room, Clarke sees that too is unusually organized. Although, even with Clarke’s art supplies removed, it appears Raven failed to remove all the paint stains. 

“Ray, what’s going on?” She asks giving the omega a curious look. She must really like Anya if she’s willing to organize the apartment.

“What are you talking about?” Raven replies unconvincingly as she relieves Clarke of some take out containers. She continues to avoid Clarke’s eyes as she transfers the food from the Styrofoam containers onto serving platters and bowls. This is much too domestic for Clarke; Raven never cares if they eat off of real plates or straight from the box.

“Don’t play dumb Reyes, you never clean for anyone. And what’s with the plates, when did we get those?”

“Cause I’m meeting the family!” Raven says, anxiety seeping into both her voice and her pheromones. “Have you heard Anya talk about Lexa? She loves her little sister more than anyone. What if Lexa doesn’t like me? Anya would definitely choose her over me.” 

Sensing that the omega is getting too wrapped up in her thoughts, Clarke pulls her into a hug and starts pumping out smoothing pheromones and the omega starts to relax.

“Why wouldn’t Lexa love you? You’re brilliant, strong and loyal. Most importantly, you love her sister. I know you are too much of a “‘badass’ for all the soppy nonsense” (as you so poetically put it), but I can see it and I’m sure Lexa will.” Letting go of Raven, Clarke looks her in the eyes and adds with a smirk. “Plus you and Anya are the two most stubborn and sassy people I’ve ever met. If you two aren’t meant for each other, I don’t know who else will put up with you,” 

By now, Raven appears to be back to her confident self. She snorts at Clarke’s last comment and playfully pushes Clarke away. “Ugh, go shower. You smell like a hospital.” 

Without the distraction of Raven’s panic, the exhaustion comes rushing back. Her shoulders sag and she runs a hand through her hair, trying to collect her thoughts. 

“Yeah, that sounds good. Knock of my door when they arrive, yeah?”

 

After a quick shower and pulling on some sweats, Clarke flops down on the bed and hugs her pillow, desperate for sleep. 

The alpha is unsure if she actually fell asleep, but the next thing she remembers sitting up abruptly in bed. Something is calling to her; she can’t hear it but she can smell it. It’s so enticing and comforting, yet seductive. Clarke wants to wrap herself in this smell forever, find its source and never let go. The scent is calling to her to come find it. Before she realizes what she’s doing, she opening her door and the smell hits her with even more force.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little POV from both Lexa and Clarke

“Stop scowling”

“That’s rich coming from you; you’ve been scowling at me since the day I was born” Lexa shoots back at her sister. 

“Please try, Lexa. I know you would rather be back at the precinct kicking ass and catching bad guys, but even you need a break sometimes. And now you can finally meet Raven.” 

“I know, I know,” sighs the omega just to get her sister off her back. She really does work a lot, but is that a bad thing-the more she works, the less crime there will be, the safer the people of Polis will be. Why is loving your job such a bad thing?  
“We’re here, try and act like a normal person.” When Lexa turns to snap back at Anya, she sees her sister wink. 

Lexa is interested to meet her sister’s girlfriend; she’s curious about what type of person could peak Anya’s interest. Though Anya tries to hide her feelings behind sarcasm and sass, Lexa notices the way Anya’s voice and demeanor soften when talking about Raven. 

As they approach the front door, Lexa can feel her heart speed up in her chest, she feels hot and excited. What’s wrong with her? She should be having such a strong reaction to meet her sister’s girlfriend. 

As she takes a breath to calm her nerves, it hits her. It’s not nerves causing this reaction it’s the smell. The only possible source of such enticing pheromones is within the house. Lexa’s omega screams at her to find the source-it’s urgent that she find this person and never leave their side.

“Does Raven have any roommates?” Lexa tries to ask nonchalantly while simultaneously trying to calm her omega.

She succeeds in acting casual, or Anya is to eager to see Raven to notice Lexa’s state. Either way, Anya answers as if nothing is wrong as she knocks on the front door.

“Yeah, just her friend from college, Clarke. She works crazy hours as a doctor, but she might be home.”

Lexa breathes a sigh of relief. On the one hand, thank god it’s probably not Raven’s smell she’s reacting to. That would have been awkward. And now that she thinks about it, she’s positive the smell is an alpha.

On the other hand…shit! If her body is reacting this strongly just from being in proximity to the alpha’s house, what is she going to be like when she actually enters? She’s already certain that the smell is about to trigger her heat early. Lexa’s mind frantically searches for a way out of the situation, despite her wolf’s insistence that she break down the door and find the other wolf.

Before she can find an excuse, a tan, brunette omega opens the door and introduces herself. Lexa thinks she responds to the conversation appropriately; she can’t be sure because the moment the door opens and the full effects pheromones hit her, it takes all her strength to remain where she is.

“Hey nerd, this thing is a door. When it opens, you can walk through it.”

Lexa blinks, she hadn’t realized Raven and Anya had started to walk into the house and down the hallway. She starts to follow and her omega calms minutely. She can tell she’s getting closer to the alpha-she should walk faster.  
She dimly registers Raven pounding on the door halfway down the hallway, yelling “Clarke! People are here, come be social!” before continuing into the kitchen.

As Anya is about to pass the door, it flies open banging against the wall. 

Lexa gasps as she locks eye with my most stunning alpha she’s ever seen. The moment her green eyes meet the alpha’s blue, she knows she could spend the rest of her life staring into those eyes. Her omega howls in recognition of its other half. She is simultaneously calmed at having finally found her mate and distraught that she is not yet touching her-not yet pressing her body into the alpha’s strong yet curvy figure, not yet marking the smooth skin of the alpha’s neck or receiving a matching bite.

•••••••

Clarke doesn’t remember wrenching her door open, but she will forever remember the moment she laid eyes on the omega. She’s unconscious of the rumble the rumble in her chest. Her alpha is ecstatic to have found its equal. She wants to both curl her arms around the omega and breathe in her intoxicating scent forever and wants to have her beneath her, writhing and moaning as Clarke knots her and breeds her. 

The thought makes her cock twitch and her pheromones change. Calling to the omega, not overpowering her but coaxing and enticing her to make Clarke’s fantasy as reality.

“Jesus, Clarke! Are you in rut!?! You haven’t broadcasted this strongly since you were a hormonal teen.” Raven cries and to add to the effect she pulls her shirt over her nose jokingly.

Clarke doesn’t acknowledge her roommate. In the blink of an eye, she’s out of her doorway and wrapped in the omega’s arms. She pushes the omega against the wall and relishes in the way their bodies mold together. She presses her face into the crook of the omega’s neck and inhales. It’s pure bliss and Clarke thinks she could stay like this forever, until…

“GET THE FUCK OFF OF MY SISTER YOU MUTT!!!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of tension over the green eyed omega. Raven can't keep her comments to herself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the supportive comments! I'm glad you've all enjoyed this so far and I'll try not to let you down. As I said before, I don't really have any idea where this is going. I just have a few scenes in my head that I'm trying to string together in semblance of a story. Please let me know if you have any suggestions.

Lexa had never been a submissive omega. She was so strong willed as a child that most assumed she would present as an alpha. But god, did she want to submit to this alpha! It wasn’t because the alpha was trying to over power her. In fact, the alpha’s scent, while strong, was more coaxing and welcoming-less like a hand dragging her along and more like the arms of a loved one open for a hug. She wanted to answer its invitation.

When the alpha nosed at her scent gland, she willingly tilts her head to allow better access. She bites back a moan as the body of the alpha presses against her, imagining how it would feel without the layers of clothes between them.

She’s about to push the alpha off her so she can tear both their shirts off when she remembers that they are not alone. More like Anya’s furious voice reminds her.

Suddenly, the firm warmth of her alpha, her mate is no longer in her arms, but turned and snarling at her sister.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, Clarke! That’s my sister,” Anya’s posture matches the blonde alpha’s-both are tense and challenging. 

‘So my mate is Clarke,’ Lexa thinks to herself, suddenly realizing that she almost mated with a total stranger in front of her sister! If her skin wasn’t already flushed from the heat triggered by finding her true mate, it certainly was red with embarrassment now.

Pushing these thoughts aside, she realized she had to intervene before blood was spilled. Though Clarke’s back was to her now, as Clarke was trying to shield her from the threat of another alpha, her eyes had been black with arousal moments before. Lexa was sure Clarke’s alpha was almost completely in control. 

Anya was not faring much better. Her instincts to protect her pack, to protect her sister were causing waves of aggression and dominance to radiate from her; answered by similar pheromones from Clarke. 

Raven just looked dumbfounded; her eyes switched between the two alphas and Lexa with her mouth partially open. Lexa can practically see the gears whirring in her head.

‘She’s supposedly a genius, you’d think she would have figured it out by now.’ Lexa internally sighs, it would have been nice to have back up in trying to calm the two alphas. 

Stepping forward, Lexa runs her hands soothingly along the Clarke’s back. The alpha relaxes minutely but seems torn between the threat of Anya and the comfort of her omega. 

“It’s fine,” Lexa murmurs to neither in particular as she slides around Clarke and puts herself between them. 

The moment Clarke tries to touch the omega, to pull her back to safety, Anya growls again.

“HOLY SHIT! They’re true mates!”   
‘Finally, someone’s caught on,’ Lexa thinks as all eyes flick towards Raven, reminded of her presence by her sudden outburst.

“This is awesome! I never knew anyone who had a true mate before! Nicely done Clarke, she’s smoking hot!” Raven congratulates Clarke while eyeing Lexa.

A growl starts to rumble in Clarke’s chest while Anya snarls. Both alphas are upset by Raven’s comments-Clarke for perceiving another threat to her mate and Anya for Raven’s objectification of her precious little sister. 

Eyes back on each other, the alpha’s start to feed on each others’ presence. Sensing the other’s agitation is making each of them more alert and more tense. Something has to be done before one of them snaps.

“Knock it off!” both alphas are silent at Lexa’s command, looking like kicked puppies. Immediately, the cloud of pheromones seems to lessen, if only a little. “Yes, we are true mates. So Anya, I need you and Raven to leave…please” This last part comes out almost as a plea.

Thoughts flash through her mind of what will happen once she’s alone with Clarke. She does her best to repress a shudder and ignore the slick between her legs. Shit, her heat is coming on fast and the displays of dominance from Clarke are not helping.

“No, Lexa get in the car. We’re leaving!”

Ignoring the rumble of a growl building coming from Clarke, Lexa turns to face her sister.

“Anya, listen-you know we have to complete the bond as true mates. I think we would both prefer it if you weren’t here to witness that.” Lexa tries for humor hoping to lighten the mood, but gets nothing.

“What about me? You don’t mind if I stay, do you?” Raven chips in wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. 

“I’m not going to leave you here with this knothead, Lexa. She’s messing with your head. Her pheromones are everywhere, it’s no wonder you can’t think straight.” Anya growls, ignoring Raven’s interruption. 

•••••••

Clarke’s opens her mouth to defend herself. She can’t let this alpha come in and disrespect her in her own house, especially not in front of her omega. Although their true mates, Clarke worries the sister’s bond may be stronger. While Clarke would do anything for the omega, she’s never had siblings; she doesn’t know the strength of that bond. What if Anya’s opinion is enough to sway her mate away from her? 

Before she can respond, before she can growl, before her inner wolf can react to the accusations against her, Lexa is in her sister’s face.

“She’s my true mate Anya, don’t you dare say anything against her!” Lexa roars pushing Anya back, not hard but enough for her to take a step back.

‘My omega can really woman up. Fuck, that’s so hot’ Thoughts of Lexa dominating her in the bedroom flood her mind. She closes her eyes momentarily and tries to calm her rut.

Anya stares for a moment with hurt in her eyes. 

“You’re not thinking clearly. This isn’t you Lexa. You’ve never jumped in bed with a strange alpha before.” Instead of sounding angry, Anya sounds desperate. This is her baby sister. She’s supposed to protect her from all harm-physical, emotional and mental, which includes stopping her from making rash life altering decisions.

“I know, which is why you can trust me. If she were just a strange alpha we wouldn’t be having this conversation. But she’s not, she my true mate. She won’t hurt me, Anya. I can’t explain it but this isn’t my heat talking and this isn’t because of her scent. I just know, this is right; I know I can trust her,” Lexa’s voice is softer now, calm and persuasive.

There’s a long silence, as Anya appears to struggle with the truth. Then there’s a hand on her shoulder, squeezing lightly. She takes a deep breath of the calming pheromones being pumped out and turns to look at the source, Raven.

“Hey, if you don’t trust Clarke, I get it. But you trust me, right? And I trust Clarke.” Raven says lowly. “She’s kind and compassionate. She’s smart. But most importantly she’s loyal. She protects her pack and now that includes Lexa. I don’t know your sister, but she is lucky because now she has the two best alpha’s I know on her side-you and Clarke”

Clarke realizes this is her cue. Her previous growling and posturing may not have helped her case but now is her chance to prove to her omega’s pack that she is deserving.

Ignoring the ever increasing heat and need of her rut, she slowly walks towards the other three. She stops next to Lexa so their shoulders just brush and gently entwines their fingers. 

Looking up, she locks eyes with Anya.

“I promise, I will never hurt her. I know I’ll never be worthy of her but I’m going to spend everyday trying. If I ever fail, I promise you can be the one to kick my ass.”

They continue to stare for a moment, before Anya’s shoulder’s sag. Sensing Anya’s acceptance, Raven grabs her hand and drags her down the hallway before she can change her mind.

“We’ll stay at Anya’s for the next few days. Let us know when you’ve decontaminated the house!”

Once in the car, Raven turns to Anya with a smirk. 

“You know, with both of them occupied I believe our plans for the 4 of us to hang out this weekend are ruined. Want to go back to your place and pretend I’m in heat too?” Raven whispers suggestively. 

However, seeing how distracted Anya is, Raven changes tact.

“On second thought, you look like you need a drink”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you all wanted to see Lexa defend a stranger over her sister. However, I was a bit wary about this. I wanted Lexa to confront Anya, but I didn't want anything too drastic to happen and possibly hurt their relationship. I hope I was able to create a satisfactory compromise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa are finally alone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the work has been upgraded from "Mature" to "explicit"

Once the door closed behind Raven and Anya, there was nothing left to distract the pair from the growing need between their legs. Anya’s presence and interference had somewhat distracted Clarke from the fact that she was hard the moment she pressed into Lexa and inhaled her scent. But now her cock throbs for attention and Clarke can’t stop herself from pumping out pheromones of arousal and dominance. 

Lexa isn’t faring any better. She uncomfortably wet and she aches to have Clarke inside her. Yanking on their still entwined hands, she pulls Clarke towards her. They are chest to chest, panting and staring into each others’ eyes.

Although her alpha rages at her to tear off their clothes and bury herself in Lexa, Clarke wants to be gentle. Hands trembling with the effort of being soft, she cups Lexa’s face and brings their lips together.

Both of them moan in relief and elation. They can finally revel in their closeness without distraction or interruption. The kiss is tender and soothing but Lexa can feel the restrained alpha behind them and after a moment, that’s all she can think about. She needs her alpha.

She molds her body to the blondes and shivers when she feels the prominent bulge. Even through Clarke’s sweatpants, she can tell Clarke is well endowed. The ache between her legs multiplies as she becomes more aware of how empty she is. 

Losing all patience, Lexa simultaneously grinds her hips into Clarke’s and nips sharply at her lips. However instead of provoking the other girl’s animalistic instincts, she feels Clarke gasp. Clarke’s strong hands move to Lexa’s hips and hold her in place as she steps back slightly.

Clarke’s eyes meet Lexa’s and she can see the arousal, the desperate need shining in their dark blue depths. 

“Fuck,” Clarke moans. It physically pains her to separate herself from her omega but she needs to be certain. “Baby, I need to know that this is what you want. I meant what I said; I don’t want to do anything you don’t want. I don’t want you to feel forced and I don’t want to cross a line.” 

“I do,” Lexa replies quickly. “I want you so bad Clarke. I need you to take me. I want to be yours.” And with that Lexa is back in Clarke’s space, kissing along her jawline before moving lower to nip at Clarke’s neck.

Clarke groans when she feels Lexa’s lips on her. Before she can think about what she’s doing, her hands run down Lexa’s back and squeeze her perfect ass, encouraging Lexa to grind into her again. 

Their bodies fit together so perfectly and move together. Just rubbing her body against Lexa’s is better than anything Clarke has ever felt before.

“Clarke,” Lexa pants in her ear. “Bedroom, now”

Eager to obey, Clarke slides her hands lower down to Lexa’s thighs and lifts her. Immediately, Lexa’s legs are wrapped around her waist and she continues to roll her hips into Clarke. 

Somehow, Clarke manages to make it to her room before lowering Lexa onto the bed. There’s a sense of desperation as they begin to tear clothes off the other.

After Clarke finally rips away the brunette’s ruined underwear, she lays her body aginst Lexa’s. The omega feels out of her mind with need and instantly starts to buck her hips. Clarke groans when she feels the warm wet slick slide along her dick. She’s not even in Lexa and she can feel the beginnings of her knot.

“Fuck, Lex,” she gasps. “I won’t last long if you keep doing that.”

Unable to turn her frustration to coherent words, Lexa flips their position. Reaching between them, she grasps Clarke’s cock and, after stroking it for a moment, guides it to her entrance.

As the head of Clarke’s cock pushes against her, she forgets how to breathe. Her alpha is big and it’s painful to take her in. Yet, the aching emptiness dulls with each inch that Clarke sinks into her.

“You’re so tight…so good,” the alpha gasps, squeezing her eyes shut. It takes all her focus to stop herself from rutting into the brunette and coming instantly.

When Lexa finally feels the top of Clarke’s knot pressing against her entrance, she pauses, allowing herself to adjust to the feeling and trying to catch her breath. After a moment, she begins to move. When she clenches down on Clarke’s dick and Clarke’s hips jerk up into her.

“Uh…fuck Clarke!” she moans are she continues to ride Clarke; her movements becoming erratic. She feels Clarke’s hands on her hips encouraging her movements.

The blonde groans as she feels Lexa’s walls fluttering around her. Every time the omega moves, Clarke can feel her knot nudge against the tight ring of muscle. It drives her instincts crazy, her thrusts become more chaotic and powerful, but her knot still doesn’t sink into the tight warmth above.

“Please Clarke…I need…deeper…knot me!” Lexa is so close, but she still craves Clarke’s knot.

The alpha reacts instantly to Lexa’s demand. She rolls them over and sets a furious pace, thrusting fast and deep. Lexa’s semi-coherent words urge her on and she feels her knot begin to sink in further. And then Lexa is coming hard around her cock, arching off the bed and throwing her head back. Clarke’s hips stutter at the site of the smooth skin on her neck, begging to be mark and claimed by the alpha.

‘Then everyone will know she’s mine. Mine. My omega,’ Clarke thinks possessively as she continues to fuck into Lexa. She finds herself leaning closer and closer to the crook of Lexa’s neck. Setting her teeth against the flawless skin, Clarke bites down as with a final stroke her knot is embedded deep inside her omega.

Lexa’s first orgasm had passed but Clarke’s relentless pace was pushing her towards the edge again. When she finally feels the delicious stretch of Clarke’s knot and jets of warm come splashing against her walls, she’s thrown over the edge again into the bliss of oblivion. The pleasure is so overwhelming that she doesn’t notice the sting of Clarke’s bite. She’s only aware that she longs to mark her mate and then her own teeth are sinking into smooth skin at the base of Clarke’s neck.

When they come down from their high, Clarke begins to lick and suck gently at the fresh mating mark. It’s almost overwhelming, but mostly it’s perfectly blissful. In this moment, she is in the arms of her alpha, wearing her bite, filled with her knot and come.

“I didn’t hurt you did I?” the alpha asks, pulling back to search the omega’s face for signs of discomfort. Through the pheromones of their shared contentment and arousal, Lexa can sense a hint of worry building. 

Shaking her head, Lexa brings their lips together again. This time, with the call to mate temporarily sated, the kiss is gently and slow. They take their time, memorizing every movement and feel of the other’s lips as Lexa’s hands lazily draw circles on Clarke’s back.

When they pull apart, the alpha slides her hand down one of Lexa’s thighs and pulls them onto their side so they can rest comfortably until Clarke’s knot shrinks. Clarke is unsure how long they stay like that, staring at each other and trading shy smiles as they’re hands caress senseless patterns over every expanse of skin they can reach. Although she’s exhausted, Clarke realizes she doesn’t know much about the woman she just mated.

“We should probably get to know each other a little better,” she suggests. “Tell me about yourself.”

“Well, as I’m sure you gathered, I’m Anya’s little sister. Although I don’t know if sister is the right word-she practically raised me. I was born in Polis but left to play soccer for Triku University. And for the past 4 years, I’ve been a detective with Polis PD.” 

At the mention of her job, Lexa feels Clarke shift slightly and the worry growing on Clarke’s face. She knows what Clarke is thinking and she’s not going to put up with it.

“Hey, don’t go all alpha on me. Just because I’m an omega doesn’t mean I’m weak or need to be defended. I put up with enough of the macho bullshit at work, I don’t want to have to fight you on this too.” 

“No, that’s not what I think!” Clarke blurts. “I just can’t stop from worrying. I’m an ER surgeon and everyday, I see how dangerous the world is, especially how dangerous people are to each other. I don’t want to stop you from doing what you love. It’s so selfless and brave, but…but I’m going to worry no matter what.” Clarke trails off, a little unsure of how to continue. 

“Plus, I’m sure you look amazing in uniform,” she adds, trying to lighten the mood. 

“Clarke, I’m a detective. I only wear my uniform on special occasions.”

“But you have a badge and…handcuffs?” Clarke asks, trying to hide her excitement. She loves the thought of Lexa tying her up and having her way with her. She can’t help it, her cock twitches at the thought and she flushes with embarrassment when Lexa rolls her eyes at her.  
But then she groans when Lexa purposely clenches around her, smirking as she grinds her hips against Clarke. Though her cock had been slowly softening, Lexa’s movements quickly coax it back to life.

“Is that what you want Clarke? You want me to tie you up, to be completely at my mercy?” the omega’s voice is low with arousal. Clarke can’t hold back a shudder.

Lexa rolls them over so she’s straddling Clarke and as her hips begin to move she balances herself on the alpha’s chest. She won’t admit it but the thought of Clarke tied up, squirming beneath her and desperate to touch her turns her on. Between her dirty thoughts and their combined movements, she can already feel her orgasm building. So close, it’s just out of her reach.

Leaning forward, she nips jawline. “You like it when I’m in control don’t you?” she whispers huskily. 

But before Clarke can form a response they hear something that makes them both still. 

‘Fuck, not again.’ Lexa thinks when she hears the front door open. She really doesn’t want her sister of Raven to see her like this. Her sister would lose it and Raven would probably make highly inappropriate comments. ‘Why the fuck are they back’

“Damnit Raven! You said you would stay away until we called you!” Clarke yells in the direction of the hallway. She’s never been more frustrated in her life-both because her roommate is really trying her patience and because she and her mate were so close to release.

She also realizes in their mad scramble for the bed, they failed to close Clarke’s bedroom door. She really doesn’t want to give Raven, and possibly Anya, a show.

“Clarke, it’s me honey,” calls a slightly distracted voice.

“Shit!” mutters Clarke under her breath.

Lexa looks at her questioningly and feels her jealousy flare at hearing the other woman call her mate “honey.” That definitely isn’t Raven, so who the fuck is letting themselves into Clarkes house and calling her pet names.

“Mom, now’s not a good time,” Clarke yells back, hoping that her mom will just accept this and leave-highly unlikely.

‘Shit, shit shit!’ is all Lexa can think as she looks for a way to cover them up. Unfortunately, they are still tied together, so there’s no hope of quickly dressing.  
“I just thought I’d swing by quickly and drop off a few things,” replies the voice, still distracted and they can hear her digging around in her purse, as she slowly gets closer to Clarke’s door. “Why did you kick Raven out?”

In that moment, it’s like they can hear Abbey’s mind working to catch up to the things Clarke said earlier. 

“Clarke, who the hell is ‘we’?”


	5. Chapter 5

“Clarke, who the hell is ‘we’?”

Clarke’s mind is scrambling for any sort of explanation. She and Lexa are naked and tied together. For both their sakes, she wishes they were able to teleport to anywhere but here, or at least put clothes on. 

In desperation, Clarke quietly rolls then over and experimentally pulls her hips back to she if she can untie them. Lexa, who moments before was seconds away for a mind-blowing orgasm can’t help but moan at the renewed movements between her legs. She glares at Clarke as her cheeks tinge red with embarrassment. 

Hoping Abby didn’t hear Lexa’s moans, Clarke immediately stills her hips. It’s no use; they are too tightly tied.

“Clarke, who is ‘we’!” Abby repeats with more authority. Clarke tries to search for any excuse that will both satisfy her mom’s curiosity and get her out of the house as soon as possible. Her mind goes blank. 

“You’ve been telling me for weeks that you weren’t seeing anyone. How long have you been lying to me?”

“I haven’t been lying!” Clarke snaps, getting defensive. She isn’t usually so quick to anger but the start of her rut is making her short tempered with anyone who isn’t Lexa, and she’s always prided herself on being honest.

“Really?” retorts Abby skeptically from the hallway. “You told me just last week that you were single, but too busy for a relationship! And I know you; you never rush relationships. So, either you’ve suddenly changed your ways and are jumping into bed with practical strangers or you’ve been lying to me!” 

Clarke sighs and buries her head in the crook of Lexa’s neck. She really doesn’t want to have this conversation from two different rooms sans clothing. This is also not how she imagined introducing her mate to her mother. Even though they had mated so quickly after meeting, she wanted to do things properly-she wanted to romance and woo Lexa. Then, when they knew each other a little better and were ready to take the next step, she wanted her to meet her mom and her friends. 

Abby tries to calm herself. She and Clarke have butt heads over many things in the past, but their fights were always worse whenever they let their emotions take control. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she notices Clarke’s pheromones are thick and overpowering, almost as if her alpha is trying to mask the presence of the omega.

‘Clarke has never seen my alpha as a threat in any of her other relationships,’ she thinks. ‘This omega must be very special.’ Now she’s even more curious to know who is with her daughter.

“Clarke, I’m not mad, just hurt that you didn’t tell me about someone who is clearly special to you.” Abby says quietly. “I’d love to meet him or her, but I leave for my conference tomorrow. Do you two want to put clothes on and I’ll take you out to dinner?” 

“Maybe you should take a shower as well,” she adds, partially joking.

“Uhh…,” Clarke’s glad her mom has calmed down, but how is she going to explain that she knotted Lexa? Her mom had always warned her to be careful about knotting. Not only was there a much higher chance of pregnancy, but there was a very strong emotional bond formed, even without mating bites. Many viewed knotting as the final big step before mating, if not something synonymous with mating.

‘Shit! She’s going to flip out if she knows I mated someone before even introducing her’ Clarke thinks to herself. Once again, her mind searches for another plausible excuse and comes up with nothing.

Taking pity on her thoroughly embarrassed and stressed alpha, Lexa rubs a hand soothingly down her back and runs the other through Clarke’s hair. Although she is still mortified to meet he mate’s mother in this way and wants to sink into the bed and disappear, she decides to speak up. 

“Hello, Mrs….,”

‘Oh my god, I don’t even know Clarke’s last name!” Lexa realizes.

“Griffin” Clarke mumbles in her ear. 

“Griffin,” continues Lexa with false confidence. They both hope Abby didn’t notice the pause. “I’d love to get to know you better and am sorry to meet you under such…delicate circumstances. But unfortunately, Clarke and I are…uh”

‘How do I put this delicately,’ she wonders.

“We’re…umm…indisposed.” It comes out as more of a question and the mated couple grimaces at the term.

“You knotted her!” Abby exclaims in surprise and anger. “You’ve known her for less than a week, you haven’t told me anything about her.” Abby is torn between anger and disappointment at Clarke’s rash actions and a sudden urge to bolt out the door with embarrassment. For the past 10 minutes she has been having a conversation with her daughter…while she was tied to someone. 

She realizes she was, and still is, intruding on an incredibly intimate moment and needs to leave.

“We will be discussing this when I get back!” Clarke can hear the scolding in her mother’s tone and feels like a young pup again. 

Abby is half way to the door when the doctor in her takes over. “Please be responsible! I’m too young to be a grandmother.” 

Clarke’s head snaps up and her eyes meet Lexa’s. She sees her own shocked expression reflected in the omega’s eyes. How did they not think of contraception?

“Do you have an implant?” Clarke urgently whispers to Lexa, although she knows the answer from the omega’s expression. When the omega shakes her head, Clarke whines and collapses on top of her. She knows what she has to do, but it’s going to be agony to ask and she knows she’ll be lectured the next time she sees her mom.

“Mom!” She calls. She half hoping her mom is too far away to hear her. But Clarke is not that lucky, Abby has not yet reached the front door. “Can you please pick up some prevention tea from the pharmacy?”

“We’ll be talking about this later Clarke!” Abby yells as she wrenches the door open. She tried so hard to raise a responsible alpha daughter, how did she go so wrong? 

“I’ll leave it by the front door.” And then the door slams.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not any Clexa in this chapter, it's just Abby, Anya and Raven's reactions later the same night.

‘How has this day gone so wrong?’ Abby thinks to herself. After she slammed the door, her anger and disappointment had gotten her as far as her car. Now, she was leaning forward resting her head on the steering wheel. 

Her emotions are changing so rapidly; she can barely finish a thought before a new one takes its place and pulls her in another direction.

“How could Clarke be so irresponsible!?!” she asks the surrounding silence incredulously. Sitting up, she starts ranting to the non-existent occupants of the car, working herself up again.

“How could she be so stupid? We always taught her to think with her head, not her knot. Now she tied to god knows who without even thinking about protection!”

A new thought hits Abby and she groans. Omegas that let alphas knot them so quickly don’t have the best reputation. Granted, alpha’s that knot omegas quickly don’t have good reputations either. “What if she gets an STD? What is she gets pregnant and is stuck with this omega? Nothing is 100% effective” she says this last statement as if Clarke is in the car with her, as though hearing this warning can undo the events of the past hour or two.

‘No she’s a doctor, she’s smarter than that,’ she thinks trying to reassure herself.

But another voice in the back of her head reminds her that she never thought Clarke would be the type of alpha to knot someone she hardly knows.

Abby doesn’t know how long her mind switches between preparing a lecture for Clarke, stewing in anger over Clarke’s decision and its consequences, and thinking about how it wasn’t long ago that Clarke was just a little pup. When she does come to her senses, she knows she needs answers soon. Since she can’t get them from Clarke, she thinks about her options. She could wait until she’s back from her conference, but she knows she’ll just continue to worry and won’t be able to focus.

‘Raven might know something,’ she muses. It is a Friday night, so the omega is probably out having a good time especially since Clarke has basically kicked her out.

“This is more important than Raven’s night out,” she reasons aloud as she hits the call button on her phone.

••••••• 

Raven is sitting in a booth by the bar with a very drunk Anya. Normally, Raven enjoys drunk Anya; she’s overly affectionate and a little sloppily. The omega thinks it’s adorable and loves the extra attention from drunk Anya…normally.

The current drunk Anya is moody and sulking. She glares at her beer and mumbles to herself. Raven catches phrases like “too young for a mate” and “barely even knows her.”

‘It’s going to be a long night,’ the omega thinks. 

“Anya,” she says quietly. “It’s going to be alright.”

“This is your fault,” Anya snaps, though Raven can see she doesn’t truly mean it. Anya is just searching for someone to blame. “Clarke’s your roommate, if she wasn’t there none of this would have happened.”

“Woah, there’s no one to blame. You’re acting like someone plotted and schemed for this to happen. These things just happen-call it fate or destiny or whatever makes you feel better, but no one had any control over this.” 

“Look,” she continues reassuringly. “Clarke is important to me and Lexa’s important to you. They were bound to meet eventually.”

The alpha’s body starts to relax as she takes in Raven’s words. “You’re right, I’m sorry. This has just happened so fast and she’s my little sister. I just want what’s best for her.”

“I get that. But the universe seems to think Clarke is what’s best. Anyways, Lexa may not know Clarke well, but we both do. And we know how awesome Clarke is. Lexa’s lucky to have someone as caring as Clarke”

“Please we all know Clarke is the lucky one. The Woods sisters are the ultimate catch,” Anya smirks half-heartedly. 

Raven’s relieved her girlfriend is finally starting to calm down and is about to suggest they switch to water and get some food when her phone rings.

Glancing at the caller ID, she accepts the call.

“Mama G! I thought you were at a conference. Missing me already?” Raven has always subtly, and not so subtly flirted with the older alpha. While Abby is still very attractive, Raven also enjoys it because it flusters Clarke so much. Unfortunately, Abby is in no mood for Raven’s games.

“Raven, why did I just walk in on my daughter in bed with some omega?” she growls. “Did you know anything about this?”

“Oh shit!” Knowing she’s in trouble, Raven is tempted to plead ignorance but she knows Abby will see through her lies. “You obviously aren’t at your conference. Why don’t you come to the Dropship and I’ll explain.”

•••••••

Thirty minutes later, Abby slides into the booth across from the couple. 

Raven has spent the time trying to come up with the best way to explain the situation and defend herself. She knows Abby will be upset that Raven didn’t call her immediately after such a life changing event occurred in her daughter’s life. But before she can even open her mouth, she’s interrupted.

“You want to tell me what’s going on?” Abby interjects.

“Look, Abby, I was going to call you as soon as I could, but I had to take care of Anya first. I thought you were out of town so I thought I had time before I needed to call you. It’s not my fault your daughter decided to mate Lexa. And everyone was so tense, I thought there would be a fight! I’ve never seen Clarke so aggressive, she’s normally the most chill alpha ever. But one second we’re walking through the house…”

“Raven” Abby has no idea what the brunette is rambling about.

“…and then they’re about to start undressing each other in front of us. And the pheromones-god they were so strong, it was like when we were hormonal teenagers back in high school.”

“RAVEN!” Abby yells, finally getting the girls attention. “What the hell are you talking about? Who is Clarke with?”

“She’s with Lexa,” Raven replies stupidly, as if all should be clear after her jumbled rant. 

“My sister,” Anya clarifies.

“Ok,” Abby says trying to piece together everything Raven blurted out into some sort of sense. “Wait, I thought you hadn’t met Lexa yet? You’ve been talking about this dinner for so long, how did Clarke meet her before you?” This didn’t make sense, why would Anya introduce her sister to her girlfriend’s best friend before introducing her to her girlfriend. Then something else Raven said, makes its way to the forefront of her mind.

“Wait…did you say Clarke has mated her!” 

“Yeah, but its not what you think!” Raven defends. Both of the alpha’s can sense Raven’s panic and know she’s about to start another rambling, nonsensical explanations.

“Clarke and Lexa are true mates,” Anya cuts in before Raven can get carried away. “They didn’t meet until tonight. I was going to introduce Lexa to Raven tonight, but then Clarke and Lexa realized their bond…” the alpha lets the sentence trail off. She really doesn’t want to think about what her little sister is doing right now. 

She also doesn’t want to admit that she almost murdered Abby’s only daughter for touching Lexa. Although she feels justified in her reaction (she was protecting her only sister), she’s also embarrassed that she let her alpha take control. 

“True mates?” Abby is frowning at nothing in particular. Raven can see she’s struggling to process. And she gets it, she still can’t believe it and she was there to witness it. 

“I know,” Raven says kindly. “It’s crazy. They’re so rare, I never thought I’d meet true mates.”

A long silence ensues as each tries to accept the magnitude of what’s happened. Uncomfortable with the extended silence, Raven gets up to buy them all another round. 

The silence over the group is only temporarily disturbed by murmurs of thanks, but then quickly resumes.

“Ha!” Raven squawks, startling everyone out of their thoughts. “Did you say you walked in on Clarke and Lexa?” Raven cannot think of anything more embarrassing for Abby and Clarke and can’t wait to make fun of Clarke.

“It’s not funny, Raven. It was mortifying-for everyone” Abby cries over Raven’s laughing. “If they weren’t tied, I’m sure Clarke would have thrown me out of the house.”

At the last comment, Anya chokes on her beer. Much to her dismay, Raven laughs even harder at Anya’s discomfort. 

“This is priceless. Clarke has the worst luck. Remember when you walked in on her and Finn her dorm room,” the omega gasps out between bouts of laughter. Raven is practically crying at this point. “She really needs to stop giving you the spare keys.” 

‘Why did I think it was a good idea to talk to Raven,’ Abby wonders exasperatedly while downing her drink.

“Can you ever have an adult conversation?” she asks tersely.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Raven apologizes, as she wipes tears from her eyes. She really doesn’t want to upset Abby, but it’s still funny. Attempting, and failing, to hiding her grin, she searches for a safer topic.

“What’s with the pharmacy bag, Mama G? Are you getting sick?” Raven questions. It must have been pretty important if Abby was willing to delay interrogating Raven in order to stop by the pharmacy next door.

The older alpha internally groans; she knew the brunette was well intentioned and trying to change the subject but she was inadvertently making it worse. Abby did not want to be further reminded of her daughter’s irresponsibility.

“It’s pregnancy prevention tea,” Abby responses calmly. When she sees the quizzical look on Raven’s face she clarifies “for Lexa.”

Anya quickly pales before going red. Both Raven and Abby sense the alpha’s anger and fear as she starts to agonize over her sister accidentally getting pregnant.

“If your daughter gets her pregnant, I’ll kill her,” she growls.

“You’ll have to get in line, because I’ll kill her myself,” Abby retorts.

“They would have beautiful pups though,” Raven butts in. “I’m mean Clarke’s not as attractive as me, but she’s not hard on the eyes,” she jokes egotistically, “and Lexa’s a babe. Their kids will be heart breakers.” 

‘How can she be so oblivious?’ Anya thinks with astonishment. Raven’s comments clearly aren’t helping with either alpha’s anxieties.

“Will you please stop talking about my sister like that,” she practically pleads.

“What? It’s true-she’s hot. It must be something in your genes, because you’re both gorgeous. And since Lexa’s now spoken for, I guess I’ll have to settle for you,” she finishes with a wink before pecking Anya on the lips. 

“Well, let’s just hope they don’t have pups too soon. They’re both so young.” Abby interjects.

“Agreed.” Anya says whole-heartedly. Although, she worries about Lexa having pups and how they might affect her life, the alpha secretly thinks being an aunt would be amazing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Raven and Anya (Sorry, no Clexa in this chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update. I only have one more chapter planned for this, but was thinking of maybe doing a series of one shots after this.

Raven turned over with a groan. Her mouth was dry and her head was pounding. Why did they drink so much? 

Well, she knew why-the two alphas were still struggling to process the events of the day and Raven’s smart-ass comments and inappropriate jokes had only encouraged them to drink.

Opening her eyes as little as possible, she was greeted by a head of dirty blonde hair. Anya was using her chest as a pillow and had her arm and leg slung across the omega’s body. 

Remembering how much more Anya had had to drink, Raven knew two things-she was going to be very hung over when she woke up and she probably wouldn’t wake up until at least noon. 

Raven eased her body out from underneath her girlfriend and found herself smirking when the badass alpha blindly searched for something to cuddle, eventually finding Raven’s pillow. 

‘God, she’s such a big softie,’ Raven thinks grinning to herself. She knows her girlfriend likes to appear indestructible and unfeeling, but is glad she gets to see this side of the alpha.

Remembering her promise to Abby from the night before, Raven searches the house until she finds the pharmacy bag. When she finally finds it carelessly tossed onto the kitchen floor, she congratulates herself for even getting the bag home. She and Anya were so drunk, she’s surprised they didn’t forget it in the Uber.

She also collects her shoes and pants, which she had kicked off haphazardly last night before plopping onto the bed and falling asleep. 

Finally dressed, Raven grabs her keys and heads for the door. Over the next few hours, Raven finds Anya’s car parked outside the bar, drops the tea off on the front porch of her own house, buys some Gatorades at the store and then heads to pick up coffee and breakfast.

‘Damn, I’ve been productive today,’ she thinks as she waits for the diner to fill her order. She also uses the time to send Clarke a text letting her know the preventative tea is on the porch (as well as a few more texts to annoy and embarrass the alpha). 

Chuckling to herself, she picks up the bag of food and coffees and heads out the door.

When she arrives back home, her alpha is exactly where she left her. Peacefully snuggling the pillow, unaware of the headache that awaits her when she wakes up. After taking a few moments to enjoy the beautiful sight, Raven decides its time to wake the girl up. 

“Anya,” she murmurs. “It’s time to get up.” She brushes the girl’s hair out of her face and runs her fingers through her hair.

The alpha stirs and smiles at the feeling. But that quickly morphs into a grimace and groan when she opens her eyes.

“Fuck!” she growls, covering her eyes with her arm. Her head is pounding and the lights are not helping.

“Drink this,” the omega says handing her a Gatorade and some ibuprofen. “I’ve also got breakfast and coffee.”

That seems to perk the alpha up slightly, but she continues to pout as she swallows the pain killer. 

“Fuck, I’m hungover. Why did we drink so much” she asks. Raven is unpacking the take away breakfast and smirks before replying. She knows the last part is a rhetorical question, but she can’t help teasing the alpha.

“Well, you’re probably extra dehydrated from all the crying” she says as she passes some bacon to her girlfriend. 

“Ha. Ha,” Anya replies sarcastically, rolling her eyes at Raven. “I never cry. Plus what would I have to be sad about.”

“Oh don’t you remember?” the omega asks, grinning wickedly. “You and Abby both got a bit emotion last night.”

“You’re so full of shit. I wasn’t crying,” the alpha replies, but she doesn’t say it with conviction. Raven can see the girl trying to remember the details of the night before. She decides to let her squirm a little longer. 

“Are you so sure?” the omega taunts after a few moments. She continues, “You don’t remember how you and Abby started trading stories about Lexa and Clarke as young pups? Which led to you two hugging and crying about how you’re family now, and how lucky Lexa and Clarke are to have each other, and how you can’t wait to be an aunt.”

From Anya’s face, Raven can tell that the alpha is starting to remember. A blush is creeping up her cheeks and her ears are getting red. She decides to spare the alpha; she won’t mention the cheesy lines she used to try to seduce the omega on the car ride home. (Not that it mattered, they both passed out when they got to bed).

“That doesn’t ring a bell,” Anya mutters, suddenly very interested in her scrambled eggs.

“Yeah, I must have imagined it,” Raven jokes, but decides to change the subject. “Anyways, you should probably call Lexa’s captain today and let her know Lexa won’t be in for a few days. Kane said he or Abby would call the hospital today for Clarke.”

The alpha nods and they continue breakfast in a comfortable silence.

After breakfast, Anya calls the police station to tell Indra what’s going on. She spends a long time assuring the intimidating beta woman that she does not need to run a background check on Lexa’s new alpha.

“Thank god, I didn’t mention Clarke’s name,” she sighs when she finally hangs up. She knows if she had mentioned Clarke’s name, Indra would have run a background check despite Anya’s reassurances. However, Anya is happy that Lexa’s coworkers are so loyal and protective of her. Despite the dangers of the job, Anya finds it comforting that so many people have her sisters back.

She tosses her phone on the bed before turning to her girlfriend. 

“Want to have a Netflix marathon?” she asks Raven. 

The omega nods eagerly and walks over to Anya’s chest of draws.

“Yeah, but you’re going to have to lend me some sweatpants. There’s no way I’m wearing jeans all day, if we’re not going to leave the house.” Without waiting for a reply, the brunette opens a draw and pushes things around until she finds her favorite pair. After putting them on, she heads out to the living room.

She’s so distracted by her task that she doesn’t realize that Anya seems to be frozen. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Anya also changes into some sweats, grabs a blanket out of her closet and follows the omega out. Raven has already hit play on Orphan Black.

After the first episode, the omega hits pause and turns to face her alpha. 

“What’s going on? I can tell you’re thinking about something. Just spit it out.”

“Move in with me?” Anya blurts out. She didn’t mean for it to come out like that. “Please?” she adds, when she realizes how rude her initial request had sounded. 

The alpha has known for a long time that she and Raven were serious and eventually would move in together. Suddenly, however, now seemed like the perfect moment. 

When the omega had asked to borrow clothes, she had been about to offer a draw to Raven so she could keep clothes here. But that didn’t seem like enough; if Raven only had a draw, it meant her home was somewhere else and all her time spent here would just be visits. This area would still be “Anya’s” and some other place would be “Raven’s.” She wanted a space that was fully and equally “theirs.”

Also, Lexa and Clarke would probably move in together, leaving Raven to either awkwardly third wheel with them or live by herself.

Once the idea had taken root, Anya hadn’t been able to shake it. She couldn’t concentrate on the plight of the clones on the TV screen, or the remnants of the headache she had. All she could do was stare at her girlfriend and think about how to ask her-would she say yes? Was it too soon? How amazing would it be to wake up with this girl in her arms every day? Her mind had continued to wander down this path until the omega had snapped her back to reality and she had blurted out the question. 

“What?” The omega looked as shocked by the request, as Anya was that she had asked so demandingly.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to ask like that,” Anya scrambled to explain. “But I was thinking-Lexa and Clarke will probably want to live together now they’re mated. And if you move in with me, you’re things will be here so you don’t have to borrow mine, but you can if you want to. I don’t mind, you can use anything of mine, if you want. And we can have more days like this. You won’t have to leave to go home because you’ll already be here. I hate that one place is mine and one is yours. I want to share everything with you. I want you to feel comfortable where-“

Her rambling is interrupted by the omega’s lips on hers. She loses her train of thought and wraps her arms around the brunette. When she tries to deepen the kiss, Raven pulls back.

“God you’re cute when you’re nervous,” she murmurs against Anya’s lips. “And yes I’ll move in with you.”

Anya had started to protest when her girlfriend called her cute, but immediately grins when she hears the answer to her request. She pulls Raven closer and tries to kiss her, but after a moment they both give up because they can’t stop grinning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have updated the tags, because some people where upset that Ranya is also prominent in this fic. I didn't realize I hadn't tagged them. Sorry for the lack of Clexa in the last chapter, but I love them both and plan on writing about them both.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think 
> 
> Also Happy Halloween!

Clarke winces when she hears her mother slam the door, but nuzzles closer to Lexa’s neck. She inhales the calming scent of her new mate, hoping that it will be enough to distract her from the embarrassment of what just happened and the anxiety of her next encounter with her mother. Her mom is going to give her an earful, when they next see each other.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispers earnestly. “I did not know she was coming. She has a key and just lets herself in.” But she stops speaking when she hears the most beautiful sound in the world-Lexa is laughing and Clarke thinks her heart stops right then and there. She will do whatever it takes to hear that sound for the rest of her life. She pulls back to take in the full effect, to enjoy the wondrous sight that is her omega.

“I’m sorry. It’s just this day has been so…” Lexa searches for the right word, between her giggles. “…weird” she finally blurts.

The alpha pouts slightly, that’s not exactly the word she was expecting. 

“It’s just, I woke up annoyed that I had to meet my sister’s girlfriend and the next thing I know, I’m mated and naked meeting your mother.” Lexa breaks out into another fit of laughter. 

The blonde’s face breaks into a grin and soon her own laugh is ringing out. Eventually, their laughs fade and they end up on their sides, lazily grinning and memorizing the details of each other’s faces.

It isn’t until Lexa releases a jaw cracking yawn that either of them moves. Clarke quickly stands up and walks towards her door. Before she can stop herself, Lexa whimpers at the loss of contact with her alpha. 

“Don’t worry,” Clarke reassures her. “I’m just getting the lights.” 

“Lock the door too,” the exhausted brunette mumbles as she snuggles deeper into the pillows. “We seem to have very bad luck and I’d rather not have anyone else seeing us mating.”

Though she’s rapidly drifting to sleep, she hears the turn of the lock and flick of the light switch before the bed dips behind her and Clarke’s arms rap around her. 

“We’re going away for your next heat,” Clarke murmurs into her shoulder before placing a kiss there. “It will be just you and me, no interruptions.”

Lexa scoots further into Clarke’s embrace and hums contentedly at the thought.

When Lexa wakes a few hours later, her heat is back in full force. She whimpers as her skin burns and the ache between her legs throbs. When she realizes where she is, her whimper turns into a moan.

Clarke’s front is flush against her back and her arms are holding the omega firmly in place. What really gets Lexa’s attention is Clarke’s cock pressing against her. She can’t help herself-she grinds back against the alpha.

When she hears a gasp behind her and feels the arms around her tighten subtly, she knows Clarke has woken up. She can smell Clarke’s pheromones of arousal saturating the room and it only makes her own need greater.

When Clarke gently turns Lexa onto her stomach, the omega doesn’t resist. Instead her arches up and tries to continue her movements against Clarke’s cock. The alpha quietly growls and pushes back against Lexa, pinning her hips.   
“Lexa?” Lexa can hear the question beneath the instinctual dominance of the alpha. Clarke is asking for permission, making sure the omega is comfortable with this.

Lexa’s hand finds Clarke’s, which is braced against the bed on either side of her. She wants and needs the alpha to rut into her, to stop the ache within her. She is touched by Clarke’s concern, but gentle is not what she needs right now.

“Please,” she moans as she simultaneously nods her head. “I need you alpha”

That’s all she manages, before Clarke is pushing into her. Lexa is more than wet enough to take her, but the pleasure still surprises her. She can hear her alpha grunting and occasionally growling as she sets a steady rhythm. But Lexa doesn’t want steady, she wants her alpha to claim her again, she wants the animal within and knows that it is just barely restrained beneath the surface.

She rocks back into Clarke and moans encouragingly. Clarke’s hips stutter before setting a new, faster pace. 

‘I need more, harder…more!’ She thinks, and yet she can feel the tell tale tension building. . It’s only when Clarke starts to put more force behind each thrust that she realizes she’s said this out loud. She also realizes that Clarke is not reaching as deeply as before, she not able to completely bury herself in Lexa because her knot is beginning to show.

“Please, I need…uhn…alpha fuck me!” Lexa struggles to find the words for what she wants. But her demands are finally met when Clarke snarls in her ear. She feels the alphas arms wrap around her for better leverage. Then she’s rutting into Lexa, using the omega for her own pleasure and Lexa loves the loss of control. 

She nips at her neck to show Lexa who’s in charge and starts muttering into Lexa’s ear. Clarke growls about how she’s going to fill her up and breed her. She uses her words and body to remind Lexa who she belongs to and Lexa loves every minute of it. Lexa shudders at the dominance and happily exposes her neck to the blonde. 

‘What is she doing to me?’ The small part of Clarke that’s still rational thinks. She’s never been dominant in bed, never wanted to control her partner or take her own pleasure. She’s always thought the best part of sex was causing mind-blowing pleasure in her partner-watching them come undone and knowing that she caused that.

But now, she can’t stop the thoughts of her alpha or her instincts. If she keeps rutting into her omega, she’ll somehow make them one, combined their souls. She wants the boundaries of their skin to meld together so she’ll never be parted from Lexa. 

If she can’t achieve that, then the next best thing is pups. It’s then that she realizes her erratic thrusting has turned to grinding against Lexa’s entrance. Her knot is already half way buried. ‘Pups!’ she thinks as she continues to push into her omega. If Lexa can’t carry Clarke’s own soul in her body, she can at least carry a part of her. A pup would be both of them-inseparable, one.

Finally she’s fully knotted with her omega. The bliss she feels when Lexa’s walls contract around her is overwhelming. She comes immediately and feels Lexa orgasm as well. Her alpha howls with joy-she and Lexa are one, together. Her seed will take and everyone will know that she belongs to Lexa and Lexa to her. They’ll have living proof.

They rock together as her hips continue to thrust, drawing out both their orgasms. 

Once the aftershocks fade, they both collapse onto the bed. Panting and exhausted, they revel in the feel of each other.

Now that Clarke’s alpha is satisfied, she remembers the things she promised and ordered and snarled as she fucked into her omega. She tenses a little; she knows Lexa was trying to provoke her alpha but was it too much? 

“Ah, Lex. About what I was saying…” she begins awkwardly, not really knowing what to say.

“Shh,” the brunette purrs back. “It was perfect. I wanted that. I know what you were saying was mostly your rut talking but my omega loved it…needed it really. I don’t actually want to be pregnant after this heat, but I don’t mind you saying the things my omega wants to hear.”

“Yeah?” Clarke asks hesitantly. 

Lexa nods. “Over the next few days, I’m going to need you to be my alpha. During my heat, I want dominance. Once my heat is over, we can figure out our dynamic as Clarke and Lexa, but right now I think this will be easier and more pleasurable if we trust our instincts.”

“Alright,” Clarke agrees, and internally she’s relieved. Holding back was almost painful when both her instincts and Lexa’s were calling so strongly to her primal needs. “But you’ll tell me if you want to stop, right?”

Lexa nods as she draws the alpha’s arms back around her. 

“Safe word is ‘foliage’” she sighs as the alpha cuddles into her back.

Clarke pauses for a second before asking, “Did you take that from The Office?”

“Yeppers!” Lexa replies, smirking over her shoulder at Clarke as the alpha starts to giggle.

“How did I get so lucky?” the blonde murmurs, pulling the omega closer to her.

 

Over the next three days, no foliage (or any other plant related) topics are mentioned. Although, more Office quotes may have been exchanged in the calmer moments in between.


	9. Chapter 9

Lexa grimaces as she lowers the mug from her lips.

“God, this is disgusting,” she complains before raising it back to her lips. She takes another sip and forces herself to swallow. She and Clarke had been too distracted over the past few days. The constant call to mate was so strong that neither had the patience to make the tea or wait while Lexa drank it. They had turned the kettle on a few times in an attempt to be responsible, but every time ended with Clarke knotting Lexa on some nearby surface and the tea would be forgotten. 

Now Lexa was paying for it. According to the packaging, since she did not drink the tea regularly during her heat, she would need to drink 3 cups of the strong tea to avoid pregnancy. She was barely through the first cup.

“I’m sorry,” she hears the muffled reply. “We can get you an implant so next time you don’t need that.” 

Lexa looks down at her alpha and can’t help but smile. The omega is lying across the couch propped up against the arm, while her big bad alpha is draped across her legs and snuggling her face into Lexa’s stomach. 

Her hand finds it’s way into the blonde locks and gently scratches at her alpha’s scalp. Clarke lets out a contented sigh, tightening her grip around the omega’s waist and presses a gentle kiss to the small amount of skin exposed between Lexa’s shirt and the waistband of her shorts. She can feel a rumble in Clarke’s chest and the next moment her heart stops when she hears the blonde’s purr fill the room.

Before she has time to revel in the way the sound makes her feel safe, smug and satisfied all at once, she hears the front door bang open.

“Lucy, I’m home!” Raven shouts down the halfway, doing her best impression of Ricky Ricardo. “Damn, it smells like sex in here! I thought you said you cleaned this place!” She says as she enters the living room with her nose crinkled in disgust, followed closely but an uncomfortable looking Anya.

“We did,” Clarke responds, sounding both smug and annoyed. They had, or at least they had tried. When they woke up and realized their heat and rut were over, they had opened all the windows, quickly wiped down the kitchen surfaces and sprayed a whole bottle of Febreeze around the house. They had then showered together, but couldn’t claim to have saved water as cleaning each other had led to some X-rated activities.

When they were finally clean and the smell of their pheromones had dissipated (somewhat), they texted Anya and Raven saying it was safe to return and begging them to bring food. Clarke had wondered how she and Raven had so little food in the house, when she opened the fridge to find beer, leftover pizza from 2 weeks ago and half a jug of milk. 

“Did you bring food?” Lexa asks hopefully, looking from Raven to her sister. Raven is empty handed and Anya is carrying a gym bag. Lexa’s hope quickly plummets.

“Nope,” Raven says. “Mama G wants to meet you, so we decided we’ll all go out for brunch. Plus it smells, no self respecting person could eat in here.”

Lexa tenses immediately at the news. She was going to meet her mate’s mother, face-to-face. Memories of her last encounter with Abby flood her mind-the alpha had not sounded happy to find her daughter tied to an omega.

‘What if she hates me? I don’t want Clarke to be in a tough position! Shit, she’s going to think I tricked her daughter in mating me.’ Her body tenses at these thoughts and she doesn’t realize how close to panicking she is.

“I can’t meet her today! I…I…” Lexa looks for an excuse-any excuse. “I have nothing to wear!” It was true; the clothes she had worn on the day she met Clarke wear either torn or reeked of sex and arousal. She was currently wearing some of Clarke’s clothes, but while they looked amazing on Clarke, they didn’t quite fit Lexa. The shirt she was wearing dipped dangerously low and hung loose because she didn’t have the curves of the alpha to fill it out.

Clarke had also been trying to find an excuse, while fighting her own fear. When she sensed the anxiety of her omega pumping out of her omega, her alpha took notice. She needed to calm her omega and having something to focus on made her calmer. Pumping out protective and calming pheromones, Clarke scooted up Lexa’s body and cupped her face.

“It’s going to be alright. She’ll love you, no matter what you wear.” Clarke murmurs. She ignores Raven’s comments about them being disgusting and her fake retching noise as she continues to stroke Lexa’s cheek with her thumb.

When Lexa felt her alpha’s skin against hers, smelled the safety of her scent and heard the warmth in her words, she instantly relaxed. She was still nervous, but no as close to panicking.

“And we brought you a change of clothes,” Anya interjected, tossing the gym bag next to the couch. “Go get changed. We’ll wait outside,” she added as she grabbed Raven’s hand and tugged her outside.

“Yeah,” Raven teased over her shoulder, as she walked away. “We can’t breathe in your sex cave.”

Back in Clarke’s room, Lexa unzips the bag and starts to pull clothes out. As she lays everything out, she racks her brain for any information she knew about Clarke’s mother. Over the past few days, she had learned so much about her alpha-her past, her family and friends, her dreams and passions… 

The omega remembered Clarke saying she and her mother had a rocky relationship. They had struggled after the death of her father and it wasn’t until Clarke had left for college that their relationship began to mend. They still got into frequent arguments, but were more willing to listen and apologize than they used to be.

“Stop thinking so much,” Lexa feels strong arms wrap around her from behind. “Just watching you is giving me a headache.” Clarke murmurs before placing a kiss on the side of Lexa’s neck. “She’ll love you, I promise.”

Lexa turns in Clarke’s arms and opens her mouth to protest. 

“Nope,” Clarke playfully commands, covering Lexa’s mouth. “Get dressed. We have to do this eventually, why not now. The more you think about it or try to get out of it the worse it will be. Let’s just rip off the band aid and move on.”

“Okay,” Lexa said, pecking Clarke on the lips before turning to get dressed. Next to her, Clarke quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a flannel. When the blonde was done, she turned around to find Lexa, half-dressed staring at her ass. 

“See something you like?” the alpha said smirking. Lexa blushs a little at being caught, but nods and takes a step towards her. Clarke shivers; Lexa is only in her jeans and bra. So much tan, smooth skin is on display.

“No,” She says pleadingly, stepping back and closing her eyes. Maybe if she couldn’t see Lexa, the temptation would go away. But it was no use, her mind floods with images of the past few days. 

“We don’t have time for this.” She whines. “I’m going to wait in the kitchen.” It takes all her strength to walk away.

Although she knew Clarke was right, Lexa couldn’t help being a little disappointed. Hastily, she throws on her clothes and walks out of the room. 

She’s pouting when she entered the kitchen.

“I don’t smell like you anymore,” she frowns, smelling the collar of her shirt. Although her own scent had changed when she took Clarke’s bite, her clothes still held her unmated omega scent.

“I can fixed that,” Clarke said eagerly. Walking forward, she wrapped her arms around the omega and began pumping out her scent. Lexa gasps at having the alpha’s strong body flush against her again. Clarke tucked Lexa’s head into her chest and hums while she holds her before turning her around and rubbing against Lexa’s back for good measure.

They break apart with a sigh when Raven bangs on the front door to hurry them up. 

“I made some tea to go,” Clarke says, passing her the thermos. “If you want that promotion at work, we can’t have any accidents.” Lexa kisses Clarke chastely on the cheek in gratitude before entwining their hands and heading for the door.

When they have all settles into the car, Lexa’s nerves return. She sips her disgusting tea just to have something to do and scoots closer to her alpha, seeking comfort.

“So,” Clarke says, trying to break the silence. “When did you talk to my mom?”

“Right after she walked in on you two doing the dirty.” Raven gives the nearly mated pair a wink through the mirror. Anya groans, Clarke blushes and Lexa chokes on her tea.

Once Lexa recovers from her coughing fit, Anya tries to move to a different topic. 

“Do you have to drink that in here? It smells disgusting.” She asks turning in her seat to look at her sister with a crinkled nose.

“That depends,” Lexa deadpans. “Do you want to be an aunt?”

Anya groans again. Although she’s accepted that her sister is mated, she doesn’t need reminders of her sister’s sex life. Next to her, Raven hoots in laughter at her obvious discomfort as they pull into the parking lot.

“Are you ready for this?” Clarke asks a little apprehensively as she helps Lexa out of the car. Anya and Raven are already half way across the parking lot, but Clarke doesn’t want to rush Lexa into this.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Lexa gives Clarke’s hand a squeeze, nodding as they head towards the diner’s entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said there would only be a few more chapters, but I honestly have no idea where this is going or how to end it. Let me know if you have any ideas and thanks for coming along for the ride


	10. Chapter 10

Abby scanned the menu, or she pretended to. Her eyes wandered over the words without really absorbing what they said. When the bell over the door tinkled, her head shot up. Instead of seeing the familiar head of blonde hair she was expecting, an elderly omega shuffled in with her daughter and grandchildren.

As the hostess came forward to greet the family, Abby’s gaze returned to the menu. She was nervous about meeting Clarke’s mate. Fate may have decided that this omega was best for Clarke, but Abby still wished she could have met the girl beforehand. She feels slightly cheated; she didn’t get to watch her daughter fall in love, she didn’t get to watch as her daughter and this girl went from being complete strangers to each others’ whole world. 

The protective mother in her also wishes she could have had her say. Even though she and Clarke don’t always see eye to eye, Abby knows that her opinion matters to her daughter, even when it comes to her significant others-which is why she’s so nervous. What if she doesn’t like Clarke’s mate? What if this girl is needy, or controlling? What if she makes Clarke give up her dreams? What if this girl doesn’t like Abby and tries to keep Clarke away from her? Or keep their children away from their grandmother? 

‘Ok, maybe I’m getting a little ahead of myself,’ she thinks, rolling her shoulders trying in an attempt to relax.

“Abby, it’s going to be fine,” she hears Marcus say. He places his hand on her bouncing knee and gives it a reassuring squeeze. She hadn’t realized she was fidgeting. 

“What if-“ but she’s cut off by the noise of the bell again. 

“Mama G! Kane! Sorry that took so long, but trying to drag those two out of their love nest was like pulling nails.”

“Hello to you too, Raven. Anya,” she says nodding to the pair. “But it seems that my daughter and your sister are still not here.”

“Ugh, the probably got lost,” Raven says irritably. “In each other’s eyes” she adds at the confused looks on everyone’s faces. “I swear those two are disgustingly sweet, OW!” She’s interrupted by a playful punch from Clarke.

While Raven was ranting on about the couple, no one had actually noticed them coming through the door a few moments after Raven and Anya.

“Shut it, Raven,” Clarke says good-naturedly. Then turning to her mom and Kane, “Hi! Mom, Kane, this is my mate-Lexa.” Clarke is beaming proudly and turns to look at her mate. The omega is a beautiful, green eyed woman-who Abby recognizes.

“Detective Woods?” Abby exclaims. 

Between her nerves and her beautiful mate, Lexa hadn’t really gotten a good look at her mate’s mother yet, or the beta she was dating.

“Dr. Griffin! It’s so good to see you. This is…uh surprising. What a small world,” Lexa responds, slightly shocked and slightly relieved. 

“You two know each other?” Anya says, voicing everyone’s confusion.

“Yeah, she’s the doctor I told you about. She removed the bullet when I got shot.” Lexa says this last part off-handedly.

“YOU WERE SHOT!” Clarke yells. She fights the urge to check Lexa’s body for wounds. Her alpha is angry that it couldn’t protect her omega, but she rationally knows it must have happened before they met.

“Maybe we should sit down,” Kane says calmly, “and stop shouting about shooting.”

“Just in the shoulder,” Lexa says as they take their seats. “That’s why I have that scar.” She can see the worry and pain in her alpha’s eyes. She squeezes their entwined hands and runs her free hand up Clarke’s arm to calm her. “I’m fine now, thanks to your mom.” She shoots a quick smile at Abby, but is a little disconcerted when the older alpha does not return it.

“You don’t need to worry, everything is fine now.” She says soothingly as she turns back to her mate.

“Yes, it’s fine now but what happens next time?” Abby asks scathingly. Everyone at the table turns to her in shock. “What happens if you’re not so lucky next time?”

“Mom,” Clarke growls warningly, but Abby ignores her.

Abby feels unreasonable angry at the omega. She remembers liking the girl when she stayed in the hospital, but right now all she can see is the potential pain she’ll cause her daughter. Her alpha is telling her she must protect her little girl. In the few minutes they’ve had together, it’s clear how strong the new-mated pair’s relationship is, which means Clarke needs to be protected from the devastation of heartbreak. 

“Are you going to continue to be reckless with your life and leave my daughter heartbroken? Leave your pups with only one mother.”

“Mom, Lexa and I have discussed this,” Clarke rumbles through gritted teeth. Although she too worries for her mate’s safety as a cop, she’s furious that her mother would speak to Lexa this way. 

Lexa interrupts before Clarke can go any further.

“I’m not being reckless,” she says firmly and calmly. Only Anya and Clarke can sense the tension in her words. “Is being a cop dangerous? Yes, but so are many things in life. I love my job and am not going to give that up just because I met Clarke. She wouldn’t ask me to, just like I won’t ask her to give up being a doctor. Furthermore, we don’t have any pups, but when we do, my mate and I will decide what is best for our family, no one else. We hope that everyone here will support us and our decisions, but at the end of the day, they are our decisions to make.”

There’s a moment of strained silence as everyone at the table looks between the omega and the older alpha. Before anyone can respond, Lexa opens a menu and begins to peruse the options.

“Now, I’m starving and can no longer be held accountable for what I say when I’m hungry. So if you would like to continue this discussion, maybe we should wait until after breakfast”

Again there’s some awkward tension around the table before Abby too picks up her menu. 

“The breakfast platters are excellent,” Abby says quietly. There is a hint of remorse and hope in the older woman’s voice that tells Lexa she’s offering an olive branch. 

Clarke is dumbfounded. She stares at the brunette astounded, oblivious to the chatter of everyone else at the table. How is her omega so amazing? She diffused the situation and won an argument with her mother without raising her voice. All her life, Clarke wished she had such a power. 

Sensing the gaze of her mate, Lexa glances cautiously in Clarke’s direction. But rather than seeing anger or disappointment in her mate’s eyes (she had just argued with her mother) see only sees pure adoration and wonder.

Before they can get too caught up in each other’s gaze, Abby’s next exclamation jolts them back to reality.

“Lexa! You’ve just finished your heat. You must be starving.” Now that she’s past the shock and shame of their…disagreement, it hits her that the two have been mating for the past few days and probably have eaten very little. “I’ve seen how Raven and Lexa stock their fridge, you probably haven’t had anything substantial in days.”

“I’m hungry too,” Clarke pouts.

“And whose fault is that?” Abby says unsympathetically as she turns to get the waitress’s attention. “Poor Lexa had no idea what she was getting herself into when you two holed yourself up in that house with nothing to eat, but you did.”

“I think you’ve been replaced Griffin,” Raven smirks down the table at the blonde alpha.

•••••••

A few hours later, Clarke and Lexa are finally back home. It was nice to spend time with their families, but as a newly mated pair it was also stressful. They just wanted to wrap themselves in each other’s arms and scent. They settled for nearly constant contact, whether it was a hand on the other’s knee or holding hands under the table, which Raven consistently teased them for. 

As they crossed the threshold of the house, they both let out a sigh, finally able to relax.

“I think my mom likes you more than me,” Clarke murmurs as she pulls Lexa into a hug and inhaling their combined scent. Abby and Lexa had quickly moved past the original tension and both spent breakfast getting to know each other in a way that was more than their previous doctor-patient relationship.

Abby had spent the rest of the meal encouraging Lexa to eat more and telling her which foods would help her body recover the quickest from the stresses of heat and mating. Meanwhile, the rest of the table was pretty much left to their own devices as Abby mothered Lexa. This included Clarke, much to her dismay. 

Clarke wasn’t truly upset. Today’s events had gone about as well as she could have hoped for. She loved how quickly the two got along and was happy that her mother was accepting her mate so easily. 

“mmhmm,” Lexa hummed in agreement. “Don’t be jealous but I’m clearly the more likable of the two of us,” she says playfully, pulling Clarke down onto the couch.

“That’s true, what’s not to like?” Clarke replies. “You’re smart and beautiful. You stick up for yourself and don’t take shit from anyone. Somehow, you’re both sexy and a dork.” She kisses Lexa instead of letting her protest. 

“I’m not a dork,” Lexa half-heartedly asserts when Clarke ends the kiss.

“It’s cute that you think that,” the alpha smirks after pecking her on the lips again. “But you definitely put on a David Attenborough documentary this morning.”

“So?” the omega responded, not understanding the problem.

“Lex, when people say they want to have a lazy day and watch Netflix, they usually put on Friends or Breaking Bad, not educational television.” Sensing that the brunette was getting a little self conscious, the alpha continued to place kisses all over her face until the crease between her eyebrows disappeared.

“Don’t worry, its one of the things I love about you.” Clarke blurts out before she can think.

“What!?!” The omega goes wide-eyed and stiffens at Clarke’s words.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it. Well, I do mean it. I do love you, but I didn’t mean to say it like that. I didn’t mean to spring it on you,” Clarke hurries to explain. 

“I know we haven’t known each other for very long, but it’s true. I love how excited you get about documentaries. I love how passionate you are about helping people. You’re so selfless and want to protect everyone. I love how strong you are and how you stood up to my mom today, and your sister the other day. And yet you show me this soft tender side to you-like when you mumble in your sleep; god it’s so fucking adorable! And the way your skin feels against mine when we’re in each other’s arms. And how you always want to cuddle, despite being a self-proclaimed badass.”

Clarke glances down at their bodies to make her point. Lexa had pulled them onto the couch and was lying on top of Clarke, with their legs entwined and stroking Clarke’s blonde hair away from her face.

“I know it’s fast, but I know that I love you. And I don’t know how I got so lucky to have you as my mate, but I’m going to work everyday to be worthy of you and make you happy.”

Her blue eyes search the green ones for any hint that she’s made a mistake in baring her soul. Instead, Lexa’s green eyes look wetter than normal as they shine with affection and unshed tears. Clarke knows Lexa means it when she whispers against her lips

“I love you too, Clarke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think that's it for this work. As I mentioned previously, I'll probably do a couple one shots about their later life (as well as some Ranya). A lot of you had some great ideas and I can't wait to try them out. 
> 
> Thanks for all the support and comments. You are the best!


End file.
